Anyone In The World Gravi Style
by SwiftSilver
Summary: Shuichi’s been watching too much TV and now there’s something on his mind that he wants to ask Yuki. Of course, Yuki has a deadline and is less than cooperative. Will Shuichi ever get his question answered? Fluff. YukixShu


Disclaimer: -nods- I don't own Gravitation :)

Rating: PG-13. YukixShuichi and SORT OF Yukix? And Shuichix? But not really…

Summary: Shuichi's been watching too much TV and now there's something on his mind that he wants to ask Yuki. Of course, Yuki has a deadline and is less than cooperative. Will Shuichi ever get his question answered? Fluff. YukixShu

Notes: For anyone who's read my Beyblade version of this, feel free to go elsewhere, if you want to. I mean, it's not exactly the same, but it's the same idea. The story _is_ quite a bit different, though. XD I just thought it would be fun to do this for Yuki and Shuichi, too.

For those who have not read my Beyblade version, I got this idea from watching Everybody Loves Raymond (Well…sort of…I wasn't really watching it…I had it on for background noise.) I originally decided to write a Beyblade fic based off of the idea of Debra asking Ray this question. XD Well, actually, Ray's mom was talking to his dad about it and Debra started thinking about it. Anyway. . -eats her pocky- Read on!

-Anyone In The World, Gravi Style-

Dedicated To: **Rose-Divine** because I never finished writing 'Angel' :) I'll get there eventually…--Loves!

Shuichi hit the on/off button on the TV remote and tossed it aside, patting his legs in what was probably some beat to a Bad Luck song. He was bored. Very, very bored. Bad Luck had been given the week off and, so far, Shuichi had done absolutely nothing that could be considered productive. "I could always write a song," Shuichi said to the empty room. "That would keep me busy."

Silence…The singer made a face, glancing around the room. "Okay…So that's boring…Nothing's on TV…" He had just spent the entire afternoon watching TV. Anything and everything that could catch his interest. One show had been pretty amusing. The wife of the main character had asked him who he would want to replace him if he ever died. Shuichi smiled, remember that at one point the main character had said he would choose his brother. She did not like that very much.

"Hmm…I wonder who Yuki would choose," Shuichi muttered, tapping his chin as he pondered this for a few moments. "I know!" The boy leapt to his feet, hurrying down the hallway and stopping before the door to his lover's study. Poking his head through the door, Shuichi scanned the dark room. Yuki, as always, was typing away on his latest novel. "Ne…Yuki? Don't you ever get tired of sitting there and doing the same thing every day?"

Yuki paused, glancing over at Shuichi with that trademark 'what-the-hell-do-you-want' glare. "Don't _you_ ever get tired of being an idiot every day?"

"Hey! That's not my fault!" A pause. "Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Shuichi huffed, shoving the door open and planting his hands on his hips. "Jerk!"

"Brat."

"Bastard!"

"Moron."

"Fat-head!"

"Oh, dear, you can't get more clever than _that_, can you?" The author said, sarcastic as ever. "What are you doing in here, anyway?"

Shuichi blinked, brow furrowing as he tried to remember exactly why he had intruded on Yuki's 'no-Shu-zone'. Bored…songs…TV….TV…Oh! "Oh! Well, I've been watching TV all morning and this show came on and this wife asked her husband this question and then I started wondering what your answer would be so I came in here to ask and then you got mad and-"

"Brat. Shut up."

Shuichi's mouth snapped shut and he acquired a rather pouty expression. "Hmph!"

"What the hell was the point in that?" Yuki demanded, scowling. He wanted to finish this novel before the deadline for once. He was pretty damn close to doing it, too.

"Yuki!" Shuichi shuffled closer until he was able to sit down on his stool by Yuki. "If you were to die and you had to choose someone to replace you, who would you choose? You know, like…to take care of me?" The pink-haired vocalist leaned forward, wide violet eyes expectant.

Yuki snorted, starting to type again. "You think I care what happens after I die?"

Shuichi whined, tugging on his lover's sleeve. "But Yuki! What about me? What if someone had to take care of me?"

"Leave me alone, brat. I have better things to do than answer your stupid questions." Oops. There was _that_ glare. The 'get-the-fuck-out-or-the-window-becomes-your-exit' look. Shuichi hated that look. Yes he did…So…

"Fine! Be that way! See if I care!" Shuichi shoved his stool away and stalked out of the study, slamming the door behind him before continuing down the hallway. Instead of going to the living room, Shuichi stepped in to the bedroom (partially for the sake of being able to slam another door), and plopped down on to the bed.

So maybe that had not gone as well as he wanted. Really now…it was just a question! Yuki could have been nice, answered it, and avoided upsetting Shuichi. But noo. He _had_ to be _difficult_ about it. Shuichi sighed, falling on to his back, arms spread across the width of the bed. "Well…now I have to find some thing to occupy myself…"

Several minutes of silence later, a smile spread across Shuichi's face. "Hmm…If _I_ died, who would _I_ want to replace _me_?" This thought was enough to keep him entertained for a while at least…

-Four hours later-

_Finally done_, Yuki thought tiredly, opening the door to the bedroom and heading for the bed. There was no point in turning on the light. He did not need when all he was doing as crossing the room, taking off his shirt, and falling on to the bed.

"Urgh…Yu-ki…You're heavy…" The bed groaned.

"Maybe you shouldn't lay across the entire bed, brat," Yuki responded, not moving from his place on top of the younger man. "Have you been in here since you threw your tantrum?"

"I did NOT throw a tantrum! Besides, why couldn't you just answer my question?" Shuichi asked, the whine he almost always had faithfully creeping back to his voice on the last few words. "I just want to know…"

Yuki chose not to answer, rolling off of Shuichi and shoving his smaller lover to the other side of the bed. Pulling the covers over himself, Yuki turned on to his side, back to Shuichi.

"Yuki! Come _on_! Stop being such a meanie!" Shuichi wailed, shimmying across the bed until he was pressed against Yuki's back. "Do you hate me or something?" The singer asked, dead serious all of a sudden.

Yuki grunted, absently scratching the back of his neck. "No, stupid."

"Then why are you so mean?"

"Because you're so obnoxious, that's why."

"You sure _act_ like you hate me…" Shuichi whispered, pressing his cold face between Yuki's shoulder blades. "If you _don't_ then why do you pretend that you _do_?"

Yuki sighed in annoyance, rolling over so that he was facing Shuichi. "Because that's how I am," was the muttered response. Shuichi blushed-for no apparent reason-and lowered his eyes to avoid Yuki's cold gaze. "I figured you were used to that by now."

"I guess…I am…I just don't get it," Shuichi admitted, toying with some of the soft blonde hair at the base of Yuki's neck. "I don't understand…are you mean because you don't like me? Or just because you like to be?"

"…Neither…"

Shuichi sighed, frustrated. "Then _why_, Yuki? _Why_ do you have to make me feel like you don't want me around?"

Yuki shrugged slightly, copying Shuichi's motions. "I don't know…" He answered, watching Shuichi's face. "I've been this way for too long…I do things without realizing or thinking about it…It's just part of who I am…I guess…."

Shuichi smiled a little at that, pressing his forehead against Yuki's shoulder and running his hand down the older man's arm. "Do you love me, Yuki?"

The author was quiet for a while as he traced pointless patterns on the boy's neck. "…I…don't know…"

Shuichi pulled back, looking confused. "You don't _know_?" He echoed, searching Yuki's face as if it could somehow tell him what he meant.

"I don't know…" Yuki said again, closing his eyes. "You know….that I used to believe I love Kitazawa…"

"Yeah…but I'm not Kitazawa…What does that have to do with me?"

"I know…But…If I loved him, then I don't love you…" Yuki sighed again, not believing he was actually speaking of his feelings outloud. To _Shuichi_.

_But he deserves to hear this more than anyone…_

"Oh…"

"What I mean is…Everything I feel about you is almost the opposite of what I felt for him…If I loved him, then I can't love you…Or visa-versa…" Yuki muttered. _Great. Now I feel like an idiot…_

"So…so did you…love him…?" Shuichi whispered, suddenly afraid to hear the answer.

_I don't know, brat…Did I?_ Several minutes passed but Shuichi waited, as patiently as he could manage. He was glad that Yuki was at least trying to explain how he was feeling…how he was thinking.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Shuichi was starting to doze off and was startled when Yuki spoke.

"What was that, Yuki?" Shuichi mumbled, yawning slightly.

"Hiro."

…_What on earth is he talking about?_ Shuichi wondered, trying to blink the hazy sleepiness out of his eyes. "Huh?"

"Out of anyone in the world, I'd choose Hiro," Yuki clarified, dropping his eyes to meet Shuichi's.

"Oh!" _The question!_ "Hiro..?"

"Yes."

Shuichi smiled a little, nodding. "Any particular reason, besides that he's my best friend?"

Yuki shrugged, averting his eyes and taking a rather large breath, as if preparing himself for something. "He's the only person I know who loves you as much as I do."

_Did he just-!_ "Y-yuki…?"

"What?"

"You…I mean…did you say…"

"You heard me…brat…"

"Yuki!" Shuichi half-whined, wrapping Yuki in a rather dangerous hug. Almost tight enough to suffocate him. "I love you, Yuki!"

"Hmph…" Yuki grunted, all sappiness gone. "What about _you_? I answered the question. Now you have to."

Shuichi giggled, beaming at his lover. "I thought about that earlier!"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Figures…So?"

"Well…I know this will sound kind of weird and I know you're going to give me the 'what-the-fuck' look but…I would pick Tatsuha."

As expected, the 'what-the-fuck' look appeared instantly. "Why the hell?"

"Well! Well…I mean…I considered Mika but I know she's a bit like Tohma in the respect that she gets really caught up in trying to control things in your life…And I considered Tohma, too, but …well…"

"You don't like him."

"Yeah…"

"Can't blame you. So why _that_ moron?"

"Because I know you love him, despite him being kind of weird and obsessive over Ryuichi…and I know that he'd never try to make you do things you didn't want, like Mika does…and while he isn't as obvious about his concern for your well-being, I know he worries about you but he also knows better than to be pushy and bossy and everything…" (A/N: What? Are you saying YOU'RE not weird and obsessive over Ryu?)

"Makes sense…" Yuki conceded, yawning widely.

"So…You think that's a good choice?" Shuichi asked, looking hopeful. "I mean, the question wasn't asking for who we'd want the other person to be like…in love with or anything…just who we'd want to replace us to take care of the other…you know?"

"Yeah…"

"Good…Did you finish your book?" Shuichi asked, yawning widely. Yuki yawned as well, closing his eyes tiredly.

"Yeah…Go to sleep…"

"Fine…Love you, Yuki…" Shuichi whispered, hoping to get an answer back this time.

"…Love you, too…Brat."

Shuichi giggled, snuggling closer. "Meanie…"

"Whatever."

--Owari--

Tralalala…O.O I don't know which I like more, this one or the Beyblade one! Eep! I hope Yuki didn't seem too out of character…x.x I don't ever write Gravi fics because I'm afraid of messing Yuki up…For some reason, Beyblade fics come easily to me O.O I think it's just easier to do AU fics for Gravi…-scratches head- No clue why….; Oh, well…I hope everyone liked this! Thanks for reading and please review! Cheers!

-skips away to drink her Orange Crush-


End file.
